Alot
by HaveNoMercy
Summary: Missing scene in "Crimson"...what if Clark’s memory had been a little hazy when he told Lois later that they hadn’t had sex in Ollie’s place? I mean come on, what REALLY happened when they changed clothes?


**Missing Scene in Crimson **

**Rated – NC-17 **for sexual situations

**Summary:** What if Clark's memory had been a little hazy when he told Lois later that they hadn't had sex in Ollie's place?

**Title:** I Liked It, I Liked It A lot

**Notes On Title:** Shamelessly ripped off of Moby's song, "I Liked It"

**Legal Stuff:** I own nothing, I'm not claiming anything, no profit is being made, no infringement intended!

**Comments:** I got a comment that I wrote a Clark with balls with my Possession fic, which was such a compliment to me and was the point for the situation he was in, in _**that**_ story. Although I stand by the writing for that story, I try to take critiques and learn from so I thought…why not write one where I can have a real red K Clark and go wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy further with a crazy, aggressive Clark. Plus, we all can believe what we want to about what happened during the clothes change in Crimson. No sex? Okay, what were they doing? It's fun to think about.

So here's _**one**_ interpretation!

Oh and by the way, I know we all want Red-K Clark in Crimson to be nice and in love with Lois, but let's face it…he wasn't yet! He was a jerk to EVERYONE that night and with Lois, even though it was a revelation, love wasn't *exactly* what was on his mind. So, please don't be offended too much by what I view as realism for his characterization!

XxX

It was all streaming together in his mind, a collage of memories colliding together. That rush of lust, passion, and raw need flooding into him when she shoved him into the tiny space and kissed him, infecting him with herself.

He'd pushed her back roughly and her eyes were anxious to see what would come next. He, for the first time, saw her as something he had to have more than anything else.

They weren't on the same page. Not yet anyway. She was in love…he was in lust. He had to have her immediately. She was in his mind, his senses, and his skin. He cleared off the desk she wasn't inspired to have sex on, and even that didn't seem fast enough for him. He wanted her _**now**_.

He made the mistake of being honest with her. Letting her know that the kiss they'd shared before in the alley had been about dishonesty. He had helped her ex-boyfriend lie to her. Lucky for him she was too high and in love with him to be angry for more than a few seconds. Like a couple, they spooned while standing by the office window.

Then it was Lois's turn to make the mistake. She damaged Clark's ego. You just don't do that while he's on Red K.

Doing that made the lust he felt for her take second place. Suddenly, he wanted to _**be**_ something to her. Matter to her. Whether it was for the right reasons or not, he would outshine Oliver and still sleep with her. And cruel as it was, thoughtless as it was, he would show her his powers with a little romance, and then seduce her inside Oliver's penthouse. What could be better?

But for a moment, the mood was different. There was emotion, a look between them when he pulled her stunning form up to him on the ledge. She looked over the side, then back at him, excited and nervous, but she still trusted him. And unlike with Lana, with the years of what ifs, doubts, and letdowns, he had this woman beside him that he'd never allowed himself to think about, now she was the _**only**_ thing he could think about.

And he wanted her.

Leaping with her in his arms, he felt a woman. He felt the strength in his arms that she'd always had. The excitement she carried within herself became intoxicating as he flew with her, the night between them, flowing behind them as he landed with her.

When she smiled that beautiful smile at him, he felt his own power and success. He wanted to know that he mattered to her. Once he did, his lust for her became a priority again. And finally, they were on the same page.

He saw her against the wall, knee-high black boots, tiny denim-skirt, teal blue top with a matching denim jacket. His eyes scrolled briefly up and down her tall, shapely form as she spoke and he had to concentrate to reply to the words she was speaking. Barely listening, he did manage to insult the ability Oliver had to satisfy her sexually, hinting on no uncertain terms he could do better. Still, conversation wasn't a high priority to him at the moment and thankfully, he'd finally managed to get her to want exactly what he did.

She pulled him against her by his red jacket, jerking it down his back as his mouth came down on hers. Clark pushed the jacket down his arms, tossing it behind them while kissing Lois slowly, stepping her closer against the wall. He threw her jacket to the side, it landing carelessly on Oliver's lamp. His own blue shirt was thrown back, and Lois's arms wound tightly around his neck, luring him closer as his tongue licked her bottom lip, teasing lightly before pulling back.

Seeing her lips deprived of her red lipstick, he saw a smile grow across her face and if possible, she was more beautiful without the lipstick. Pulling the blue fabric of her top apart, her tattoo and a black bustier were revealed underneath. His hand possessively peeled her top further down over her breast, and he swept her up in his arms, laying her on Oliver's green lounge chair.

Clark felt himself throbbing for her. Honestly if this were about him he wouldn't need foreplay at all; but it wasn't. It was about her. He was going to seduce here, where Oliver had lived. Lois would be screaming his name in Oliver's building before the night was through.

He watched her eyes as he ripped her shirt open, hardening even more after watching her face. Sliding over her, wanting her mouth, his mind filled with the things he wanted to do to her.

He turned his eyes just in time to see a piece of paper sticking out of her jacket. Reaching for it, he pulled it out. Reading it, seeing the names of Alexander and Lana, fury poured into him, and he lost what he was doing. Getting up, he stared at it, and a confused Lois got up after him, pulling her top back together at the waist as if to have some modesty after all the naughty things they knew they'd both had in mind.

"Sounds like a real rager, doesn't it?"

"Can't say I'm surprised I wasn't invited," Clark commented.

"I RSVP'd back before Oliver headed for the hills, but now I found a better way to occupy my night," Lois said, coming up behind him, her hands touching his bare back.

"What, and disappoint the future Mrs. Luthor? I don't think so. Besides...it's not a party until someone crashes it."

Lois sighed, disappointed at the vast change of plans in her evening. Her hands had roamed up the front of his stomach, but she let them fall.

"If that's what you want, we can do that. Just give me a minute to freshen up."

Lois went back to the green chair, sitting down on the edge. Clark, fuming with fury at Lex took a look at Lois unzipping one of her boots, letting one of her long legs slip out and he raised an eye-brow in question.

"I wasn't planning on being in these much longer," she explained. "My legs and feet need two seconds to breathe. Let me re-apply my lipstick and we can leave."

Watching her arched feet and muscular calves was more than Clark's red kryptonite infected body could handle. It was like a yo-yo between two things that seemed to be pulling at him, but the second Lois pulled out her lipstick, she won out, no competition.

Clark super-sped towards her, pushing her back against the chair so he was on top of her. Lois was surprised, her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths beneath him. Smiling, she caressed his hair.

"Would you make up your mind?" she flirted.

"I know Lex's dinners," Clark whispered, pushing her dangling boot all the way off her leg and onto the floor. "They last hours. We have _**plenty**_ of time."

Pulling her blue top off, he drew her up from the green chair and slid the fabric out from beneath her. Catching her mouth as she lied back down his tongue lashed out, connecting with hers, licking the bottom before covering her upper lip with wetness. He wasn't so patient with the black bustier outlining her torso. Cupping her breasts through the offending material, he roughly brushed his thumbs over her nipples, hardening them brutally.

Clark listened carefully to the soft gasps coming from her mouth, using his enhanced abilities to hear every echo and flavor of her voice as it escaped her mouth. The more that came out, the harder he tortured her.

Becoming fed up, he tore the bustier, ripping it apart despite her audible protests, and threw the shreds over his shoulder. Soaking her trembling stomach with his hot tongue, he glided downward, leaving a trail of wetness. Lois bent her head back, her mouth dropping open as heat flooded inside her.

His hands dove for her, sliding up her copper back, then reached around and squeezed her breasts, his mouth fiercely sucking her nipples as far inside as possible, increasing the suction until her cries begged him to stop.

With an open mouth he crept up to her, tasting hers.

"Clark," she whispered before his lips descended down over hers. "_**Clark!**_" she said again with such urgency in her voice.

Her hand went to his cheek and he lifted his face to look down at her. Red lipstick gone again; a beautiful bare mouth, hazel eyes, long, thick curls, a real woman that he in one breath realized he had known for years and yet was meeting for the first time tonight.

She quivered in need…but her heart, her heart loved him so much. She was on such a high she thought she would never come down. He was making her body feel so beautiful, so sexual, so desired that whatever they were doing, even if it was wrong, she didn't care.

"You're everything that I want," he breathed, filling her soul in an instant only to leave her a second later to attend to her body.

His masculine hands clasped her sides and arched her stomach towards him so her head fell back. He kissed her between her breasts, nibbling the skin down to her belly button.

"All the times I've gotten glances of this…of you," he moaned softly, his tongue torturing her lower stomach. "All the times you've given me a look, a glimpse of your body before tearing it from my view. That kiss in the alley," he whispered sinking lower as he roughly lifted her bottom up to unzip the back of her jean skirt.

Yanking it off in almost super-speed motion, Lois's heart fluttered in shock, anticipation. Finding her own muscles in a liquid turned body, her fingers undid his jeans-button and zipper, and then she used her feet to push his pants down his legs. Feeling his naked body on top of hers, his passion caused hers to exceed everything she'd imagined.

Clawing his fingers into her hair, stroking his tongue with hers, he ripped her panties off and tossed them aside. Leaving her mouth, he pushed her face back, abandoning her to lower himself to her thighs, kissing them, using his tongue persistently. Spreading her legs he bent them slightly on either side of him.

"You're already open and wet," he whispered, the surprise distinct in his voice.

She barely heard what he said as she tried to lift her head up and look at him. Falling back, she felt his hand cup her, her own heat radiating against his hand. Dropping his hand he lowered his face and began to stroke her with long licks at her folds, hungrily feeding on her clitoris as she cried out, her fingers digging into her jacket mindlessly, begging for more.

"What do you want, Lois?" he asked, his mouth glossy from her wetness.

Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. She licked her damp upper lip What she wanted was release. She wanted to feel everything come crashing down inside her.

"I-I want this," she cried weakly.

That wasn't enough of an admission for him, even as her wetness flooded on his fingers. So he tortured her. Holding her hips firmly in place he buried his face in her heat, pleased when she rocked forward against him. The tip of his tongue flicked against her pink flesh and he closed his lips around the bundle of nerves, rolling it slowly inside his mouth.

Hearing her feminine moans become deeper, he paid attention as her hips jerked, feeling the power in her body. Stopping just at the perfect time, he lifted his head up, licked his lips clean and delicately touched her dripping folds with one finger.

She cried out at the loss of him at that very crucial second.

"What are you doing?" she panted.

"I want you to tell me."

She whimpered a little. "Please, Clark. I need to. I need this...so badly."

He continued to touch her, stroking her with his fingers, slipping one inside, only going at a slow pace. Reaching up he took her arm in his free hand and brought it down. He stopped his movements again, and Lois thought she would kill him. She looked at him questioningly as he held her hand in his.

"Touch yourself," he said to her softly. "Touch yourself, and if you do well I'll make you scream."

"Why?" she asked, breathless and frustrated.

"Because you're beautiful."

Gulping a breath, she tried to hold herself together. She wasn't a total idiot. This was a power trip. He brought her to the brink and then stopped, knowing she would be so desperate to finish that she might damn well do whatever he wanted.

"You bastard," she whispered.

His eyes twinkled, loving her fire. She felt her angry heart melt just at the sight of him. She couldn't quite read him, but she was thoroughly in lust and pissed off all at the same time. She searched his eyes, trying to read them.

Was he really expecting her to be so close that she would do it?

Or…was he expecting her to chicken out and run? And then he could run from her?

Warming two fingers in her mouth, she slanted her hand across the quivering muscles of her stomach, inching it downward between her legs. Clark watched as she pushed her own fingers inside herself, letting them disappear. He felt himself straining to be inside her, but as he watched, he was focused more on her face than on her hands.

He knew something about tonight was different between them, no question. But as she touched herself, drove herself to new heights…he wondered. Had she ever used him as the leverage to get herself there before? The red K gave him the freedom to wonder these things as his mouth dampened in anticipation for her, for him to be inside her body, surrounded by her.

Her moans quickly became louder, and she thrust her pelvis against her surging hand. Sucking the fingers of her free hand, she used her own saliva to moisten her nipples, lightly pinching them to urge herself on.

What was slow and deep was now aggressive and fast. He wanted those fingers to be his, and his arousal flew through the roof as he watched her writhe against the chair. Seeing her begin to strain with her own orgasm, he ripped her hands away from the erogenous zones they were linked to.

And then he licked her.

From the lowest point to the top of her opening, over and over, again and again until he stabbed her with his tongue, circling it right passed her clit. Lois's body filled with heat, feeling it liquidate inside her until she thought she would explode. He created a suction over her most delicate nerves, sucking, sucking, until she fell over the edge, gushing onto his face and fingers in hot, liquid waves.

While Lois writhed in the leftover sensations, Clark methodically straightened her legs and spread them, slithering his way up her body. Caressing her, he began pouring kisses along her overheated face.

"Now your body," he said between kisses. "…it wants what I want."

"Clark," she murmured. "I don't…

"What?" he whispered, kissing her so much that it made it hard for her to focus. "Feel it, Lois. Feel your body respond to everything I do?"

"I don't…"

He stopped kissing her for a brief moment and looked at her.

"Don't, you don't what?"

"I don't…want you to leave."

He kicked his pants completely off and grasped the back of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, kissing her passionately.

Just when she was about to reply he pushed a little…and he was inside of her. Rising up a little she yelped slightly, her eyes locking with his as he lifted her arms with his hands, placing them over her head. It felt so good, so complete, and there was nothing left to say.

She began to breathe, long slow breaths, eyes shutting and opening slowly, and then without any effort, he was in sync with her, his body and mouth touching hers. She liked that she could feel his body covering hers, moving with hers at the same time, his arms holding hers down.

She for once didn't mind the slight power-play, if that's even what it was. She opened her body a little more, taking him deeper and he moaned, his mouth coming down harder, kissing her lips, sucking, gliding, his tongue going inside, mimicking the actions of their lower bodies.

Getting accustomed to the rhythm, Lois felt him use his tongue with an urgency that she could barely keep up with.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," he said into her mouth, and she complied with as much strength as she could force out of herself.

He bent his head down, licking her taut nipples, keeping her arms firmly locked behind her head as her fingernails drove into his skin. Each caress of his tongue drove her deeper, making her wetter and he couldn't take it any longer. He moved faster, lifting his head to watch her, see in her eyes that she was shattering beneath him. The friction of him against her clit, over and over, harder and harder, he could feel the rise inside her; the way she was pulling at him, at his hands to break free.

"No," he said, holding her wrists down.

"_**Clark**_," she cried out breathlessly, still not completely satisfied.

Pumping harder into her, he let her cry out, more and more, driving into her faster than he'd ever allowed himself with anyone else. Slowing slightly, he began feeding on the veins of her neck, biting down on them, beginning the thrusting again.

"Do you want it?" he asked, darting his tongue at the flowing blood pulsing through her veins.

She moaned again, squeezing her eyes shut, stars emerging behind them.

"What are you…doing to me?" she cried out.

He pounded his body into her, causing her to yell loudly. Her body was crying out, begging beneath his. With her lungs gulping furiously for oxygen and her fingers digging into his hands, she managed to get one arm free, mindlessly reaching for him. He caught it, trapping it back down where it was, pausing his motions until he had control again.

"God," she whispered, sinking her head back as far as it would go, feeling him open her legs wider, pushing in deeper.

Her world was spinning and she couldn't comprehend what was happening, let alone accept it.

"Look at me, Lois," he said, successfully holding both her arms with one hand, using the other to cup her chin.

Lost in sensations, her blurred vision managed adequate focus on the man on top of her. So out of breath, so in need, she felt him inside, throbbing and insistent. His eyes held hers as she tried to regulate her breaths.

Just when she felt calm enough to read his expression, Clark reached down and pinched her clit.

Lois threw her head back and came with a loud scream. He had what he wanted.

_**Her.**_

Falling, crashing, climaxing she squeezed him, loved him, and bucked against him. Surprising him, she flung her hands free of his grasp and cupped his face, pulling him towards her.

"I want you to come…inside of me," she murmured before covering his mouth with hers.

Instantly he convulsed within her, spilling himself, surrendering a little more of himself than he had prepared.

Spasms slowly subsiding, Lois enjoyed listening to his heavy breaths against her ear. His body covered hers, his face buried in her unruly hair. Breathing her in deeply, he lifted his head so he could look at her.

"You're one determined woman."

She smiled.

"I wasn't about to let you have your way completely," she teased. "You can't have all the fun."

He smoothed her hair back, removing the wild locks from her face so he could see her. He smiled down at her, and she wondered if maybe he was actually content for a minute, allowing himself to rest. She wanted to believe he could care. She craved his attention, but she was Lois Lane and she would never beg for it, no matter what drug she was on.

She raised her fingers to his chin, to his lips, outlining them.

"This was a bit of an odd location, but it served its purpose. We got the job done," she smiled.

"Well, he's gone, and I'm here," Clark said to her. "And we can do anything we want."

He leaned down to kiss her softly.

"You still want to make it to the party?" she asked, instantly regretting letting the words come out of her mouth.

His eyes changed a little when she mentioned the party. She was confused by that, and it stung a little at her. In her fantasies he would've laughed it off and stayed with her right there forever.

"The party…yeah, yeah. We need to make a statement."

He slid off her slickened body, reaching down a hand to her as he stood, his full, beautiful body before her as she sat up.

"Well, you know what? You ripped 60% of my clothes."

"Not a problem. Put on what you can and I will take you to the Talon where you can change. Super-speeding is an ability."

"Lucky for me."

With her torn panties and bustier, she put her skirt, blue top and vest back on, then zipped up her boots.

"I think this is all I can salvage," she said, carrying her mangled clothing in her hand.

He was completely re-clothed, now looking at her, messy and gorgeous.

"You better run fast," she commented.

He walked over to her as if he were feasting on dinner, lifted her up, and an audible gasp came from her mouth as he swung her legs around his waist.

"I could get used to knowing all about your abilities," she whispered against his mouth.

"So could I," he said back.

He flashed them out of there, stopping first at the Talon where she changed. Clark was surprisingly able to get her in the mood to crash Lex and Lana's perfect evening. Her mind was splashed with wildness, craving the same things that Clark did. Going with him to the other side of the world and back would've appealed to her.

But when they arrived at Lex's and he broke free from her, everything changed in an instant, and he forgot all she felt they'd become that night.

Relationships were strained with Clark's harsh, bitter words that night, but hazy, faded memories brought only awkwardness to Lois and Clark. Both being good at burying their heads in the sand and denying any progress made between them, it would take years for them to admit the simple truth.

They were in love.

Completed: December, 2008


End file.
